Although temporary staging and lighting trusses and platforms have been used throughout the world for several decades, such trusses and platforms that are required to have an unusual shape or features often present challenges. These special event Stages or platforms may require many different components, one of a kind components, or on-site modifications of existing components that may challenge the integrity of the platform. The present invention alleviates many of the disadvantages of assembling a special event stage by providing a rotating spigot or truss connector assembly that is robust and allows great flexibility during assembly of a staging platform, and at the same time does not comprise the integrity of the staging platform.